Dark Gaia
Dark Gaia is a manifestation of darkness, the dark counterpart to Light Gaia, and the main villain and final boss of Sonic Unleashed. Role Once every millions of years, Dark Gaia and Light Gaia would awaken. Dark Gaia would try to destroy the earth, and Light Gaia would seal him away again. However, Dark Gaia was awakened prematurely when Dr. Eggman used the Eclipse Cannon to split the earth apart. Dark Gaia was torn apart by this. His monsters attacked at night, while some of his power was absorbed by Sonic, turning him into a werehog at night. Sonic fought Dark Gaia's monsters while Eggman gathered the pieces of Dark Gaia to put him back together, intending to use him to defeat Sonic and take over the world. In the end, Dark Gaia awakened at Eggmanland in Earth's core. Eggman told Dark Gaia to kill Sonic, but Dark Gaia would not let anyone command him, and sent Eggman flying into the distance. Light Gaia, now going by the name Chip, got into a mech called Gaia Colossus, created from the seven Gaia temples, and fought Dark Gaia. While Chip held Dark Gaia in place, Sonic raced through the Gaia Colossus and attacked Dark Gaia's eyes. Dark Gaia absorbed the last of the dark power from Sonic to become Perfect Dark Gaia. Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Sonic and engaged Dark Gaia in an epic final battle, ending with Sonic smashing through Dark Gaia's center eye. Dark Gaia sank back into the lava, rapidly decaying as green blood gushed from him. Differences in versions In the first phase of the battle, the Wii version has Chip and Dark Gaia fight in a battle where Chip must simply punch and dodge. In the Xbox version, Chip must charge at Dark Gaia, blocking or dodging his attacks, and the player must press buttons to initiate the second sequence. In the Wii version, Chip's phase and Sonic's phase are only done once, with Sonic attacking all three of Dark Gaia's eyes in a row. In the Xbox version, Chip's phase is done each time before Sonic attacks one of Dark Gaia's eyes. In the third phase of the battle, the Wii version has it so that Sonic must collect rings and then smash through each of Dark Gaia's eyes, with his center eye being the last. In the Xbox version, Sonic must dispel Dark Gaia's shield by destroying the snakes projecting the shield, while Chip fights Dark Gaia and Sonic must not let his health reach zero. This is followed by hitting buttons in sequence, ending with Sonic smashing through Dark Gaia's center eye. Trivia *Professor Pickle implies that Dark Gaia may still be alive, saying that light and dark cannot exist without each other, and that the darkness may have been put to rest instead of destroyed. It is also possible, however, that Dark Gaia's power still exists in a disembodied form within the earth's core. A similar statement has been made about Lord Darkar in Winx Club, who is clearly destroyed yet Wizgiz talks of the balance of light and dark. *Dark Gaia is the biggest enemy Sonic has ever faced. Category:Characters Category:Sonic Unleashed characters Category:Male characters Category:Bosses Category:Sonic Unleashed bosses Category:Final bosses Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:Deceased